


Hotter than hell

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Magnus Bane, Beach Holidays, Confident Alec Lightwood, Everyone ships Malec, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I mean he kinda is, Idiots in Love, Multi, OR IS IT??, Pre-Relationship, Ragnor Fell Lives, The Bahamas place of love, Unrequited Love, Vacation, just around Alec don't worry, they are in college but the setting is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: “I thought going to the beach on a hot day would be a good way to cool down. But–” The water was dripping from Alec’s body, his abs glistening, the sun was over him, making him shine, his swim trunks clinging to his thighs making them look thicker. “Now I’m hot in a different way.”Did Alec hide all of that under those sweaters? That should be a crime.Also, the slow motion was unnecessary. He looked like someone out of the Baywatch movies. Alec was already hotter than hell; Magnus didn’t need more convincing.“The gym paid off, I see,” Simon commented next to Catarina.Magnus looked at both his sides to see that everyone was looking at the same thing: this new and improved Alec.





	Hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> When I have two WIPs in the making and I decide to write something else, HI!
> 
> So, I can't write fluff, I just can't, the same way I can't write smut, so there's that. That's why I decided to take this [Flufftober Prompt](https://anothermalecblog.tumblr.com/post/178942795667/flufftober-prompt-3-hot) and expand it a little bit and of course, credit goes to them because this post is just gold. Incorrect Quotes are the best.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> E N J O Y !

There was something so calming, so relaxing when it came to the beach. Magnus didn’t like swimming, but staring and letting the wind mess up his hair and bringing his body at ease? Sign him up.

Jace had came to him a few days ago, saying that he had won this prize, a fully paid cruise and that he could bring more people with him. Hence his presence in this beautiful, sunny day at The Bahamas. Their group consisted in himself, Jace, Maia, dear Catarina and Ragnor, his beloved Raphael, Simon, Clary and last but not least, Alexander.

He suppressed that dreamy sigh at the thought of the Tallest of them all. Beauty, mind and legs for days Alexander. Magnus had it so bad for this guy, it wasn’t cute anymore and according to Ragnor and Raphael, it was disgusting.

But anyway.

They were a large group and messy at that, so how they managed to be here, and no one got lost in the process, was lost to him but it was good. They were having the best time of their life and the fact that Magnus was in this place with his long-time crush… Well, that was the cherry on top.

The cruise was amazing; the best gift Jace could have given them. Magnus danced the night away and he had to privilege to get Ragnor drunk and the ever-level-headed Catarina tipsy, while Raphael and he recorded the whole thing. Again, amazing but he was glad that they were now on land.

Currently, was sitting under an umbrella with his shades on (because he was perfectly tan, thank you very much) while the rest of the group was mingling around. Jace was probably trying to charm Maia with no success, Clary was getting them drinks with Ragnor, Raphael and Simon were being in the beach being totally cutesy-gross and Alec… That one, he didn’t know.

“Where is Alec?” he asked, still looking at the pool but knowing Catarina heard him.

 Catarina hummed. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him since we came here. Maybe he went back to the hotel?”

He shook his head. “He would have told us.” He turned to look at her, “right?”

She shrugged and kept on applying sunscreen, leaving Magnus pursing his lips at being this level of ignored.

He wasn’t obsessed with the guy, that would be creepy, but Magnus knew about cute guys and ever since he met Alec, he checked that box right away. There was something about him that pulled Magnus in but like the dummy he was, Magnus never had the courage to ask Alec out because he always got nervous around him. Funny, being the confident guy that he was, he would turn a complete mess whenever Alexander was around and that was always. They all met the first day of college at the office because of the same reason: their schedules got messed up. Since that day, they were a close group and would do everything together even though they had different careers. Alec had taken upon himself to make Magnus suffer and spend more time with him because of course he would. Alec was a little shit and he knew it.

He wouldn’t be surprise if Alec knew about his massive crush since everyone knew at this point. Magnus wasn’t what would you say _subtle,_ but he was confident in the fact that no one would rat him out with Alec. So, everyone knew about his crus the size of the sun but not Alec, so that’s that.

“Looking for him to see if you can drool some more?”

Magnus didn’t even need to turn to know that the owner of that voice was Ragnor.

“Fuck off,” he grumbled, trying to save face even though he felt his cheeks warm. He heard Ragnor snickered. “The guy is cute, can’t you just let me live my unrequited love?”

“That’s depressing, Magnus,” Clary butted in with a grimace on her face. Ragnor nodded next to her. She put the tray with glasses on top of a beach chair close to her.

He shrugged. “Well, it’s the true. The only way for me to confess this undying love is if I’m drunk but that won’t happen because I won’t humiliate myself if he says no.”

“Why are you so sure he will say no?” Catarina asked.

“I just know it.” He turned to looked at the beach again. “We’ve been friends since God knows how long and–” he stopped abruptly when he saw someone emerging from the water and everything else was like slow motion.

From where he was sitting, he couldn’t decipher who was this guy but what he could see was a well-defined body, black hair and just perfection.

“Who is that?” he mumbled, getting rid of his shades.

“That’s Alec, how can’t you not recognize him?” Jace said. Magnus didn’t know when he showed up but that was beside the point.

The point here was since when Alexander looked like that?

Alec was walking towards them, not quite looking at them, dragging a hand through his wet hair and okay, Magnus was even more screwed. Magnus didn’t even know Alec had chest hair but now he was into it; it was a good look.

“I thought going to the beach on a hot day would be a good way to cool down. But–” The water was dripping from Alec’s body, his abs glistening, the sun was over him, making him shine, his swim trunks clinging to his thighs making them look thicker. “Now I’m hot in a different way.”  

Did Alec hide all of _that_ under those sweaters? That should be a crime.

Also, the slow motion was unnecessary. He looked like someone out of the Baywatch movies. Alec was already hotter than hell; Magnus didn’t need more convincing.

“The gym paid off, I see,” Simon commented next to Catarina.

Magnus looked at both his sides to see that everyone was looking at the same thing: this new and improved Alec.

“Excuse me, gym? Since when?”

Simon opened his mouth when Maia shushed them all with a “he’s coming.”

When he turned his head, Alec was a few feet away, towel in hand, drying the excess of water. It wasn’t necessary, really. Alec could stay wet like that.

“Looking good, brother,” Jace hollered, clapping along with Simon.

And Magnus expected for Alec to glare them or something but no. This Little Shit had the audacity to spin, showing off his body and Magnus sat there, speechless because how the hell he didn’t notice this change before?

“Magnus here is asking how all of that happened,” Ragnor asked because of course he was. Ragnor was an asshole and would get off on Magnus’ suffering.

He turned to Ragnor to glare at him until the next day when he heard this chuckle coming from Alec and turned to him.

“Glad to know you noticed.”

He almost choked on his drink (because he needed to cool down) and stuttered a “what?”

Alec shrugged. “I thought it was a waste of time but Jace convinced me to go and I don’t know, I think it paid off.”

“We all think it did, what do you think, Magnus?” Clary turned to him, like everyone else, including Alec who was looking at him with those big green-brown eyes of his, a smirk on his lips.

Magnus knew that smirk, the one Alec would use when he was confident about something.

_Fuck, he knows._

“Of course,” Magnus replied, calmly, rolling his eyes even though he was dying inside, “I can’t fight against the masses, Alexander. You look… fine.”

 _Fine_ was the understandment of this century.

“I can work with ‘fine,’” Alec said, nodding, still looking at him with that knowing smile.

He swallowed, now wishing for this vacation to be over.

 

∞

 

Magnus needed a bathroom to cool himself down because clearly, the beach wasn’t doing its job of relaxing him.

After the biggest reveal, Magnus had to excuse himself and find a bathroom to get his thoughts in order. In retrospect, it wasn’t that bad that Alexander knew, that just made this thing easier, now he just had to wait until Alec would make a move or not and if didn’t do anything about it, then Magnus would take that as a no.

Simple as that.

Taking another breath, he turned around ready to face the rest of this vacation and take this on stride. That was when the door opened and there was Alec, still shirtless but wet body in sight.

The universe was not making things smooth for him, really.

“Alexander.”

“Magnus,” Alec replied, that annoying (but sexy) smirk still on his lips.

“What can I do for you?”

Alec shrugged. “I wanted to talk.”

“You couldn’t wait until I was out of the bathroom?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t want anyone to hear us.”

Well, if that wasn’t weird at all. That was an invitation for sex, if Magnus was being honest but he would never say that at loud. At least, not sober. He crossed his arms, because he had to look calm and steady.

 “I know that you’ve been watching me.”

“Well, you know, like everyone else because– See, this is the first time that we see you without a sweater and well, this is something new, we _had_ to see and I don’t see why that would bother you since– what are you doing?” he asked when Alec started walking towards him, shaking his head.

“You are cute when you ramble.”

He gasped, ignoring for a moment that Alec was way too close to be friendly. “I don’t ramble, I’m just stating facts.”

“Well, you have your facts all wrong. I don’t mind people looking at me,” he stopped for a second, looking into Magnus eyes (if his knees quivered for a second there, that was a secret Magnus would keep until his dying breath), “especially if you are the one doing it.”

He gaped, his mouth open. “ _What?”_

“I like you, Magnus,” Alec replied with a furrowed brow, “I thought I’ve been obvious about it. I mean, everyone knows it.”

Magnus kept staring, dumbfounded. He thought he was the one with this unrequited love, but it seemed it was both sided. This was the thing; Magnus had always liked Alec, since day one. His features were always something Magnus loved; his height his black hair, that jawline, legs for day, his personality, that quirky humor with that weird love he had with cows, his confidence.

When he wanted, Alec was a confident guy, he really was, no shyness whatsoever. He was more private with his own stuff, so yeah, color Magnus surprised because everyone knew about this but him.

“It’s not that I told everyone, you know how I am,” Alec reassured him, “but I wasn’t trying to be subtle about it. In fact, I was hoping you would notice, so this would be easier.”

Magnus snorted; maybe the universe wasn’t so cruel after all. “Would you believe me if I told you I’ve been thinking the same thing? God, I’ve been crushing on you since day one and I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

He looked up; they were closer this time, almost chest to chest. Alec could lean in and then they would kiss, Alec would leave him breathless and leave him wanting more, probably but not. Too soon.

“Funny because I like you too,” Alec smiled this big, bright smile of his, “probably since you smiled at me when Jace introduced us and when we got that first class together, I thought ‘damn, I must be lucky.’”

They laughed a little, seeing as they were so dumb when they could have solved this “unrequited love” ages ago.

“So, you’ve been waiting for us to have a vacation and show off?”

Alec shrugged again, his arm brushing Magnus’. “I wanted your attention. Sue me.”

Oh, he had it all right, there was no doubt.

Safe to say that after that, they went on their first date where he fell even more for this guy, he finally kissed those lips and if Magnus got to touch that improved body, well, that was his secret to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm well aware that they confessed their love in a bathroom but that's the beauty of it. Just play along with me.
> 
> -Magnus has photos of Ragnor hammered and he will use it for his own gain.  
> -After their vacation, Simon announced he and Raphael were together. Magnus cried a little bit.  
> -Maia agreed to a date with Jace. Jace was so happy he called Alec in the middle of some... things... going on. Magnus was mad.  
> -They managed to graduate and now they all go and get breakfast every Sunday.
> 
> How was it?


End file.
